Unschuld Erde
by BlueIce
Summary: La guerra distrugge tutto. Può devastare completamente una persona, nel corpo, nella...mente...


_Disclaimer_: Gundam è della Sunrise, Uschuld Erde è dei Das Ich

_Note_: dedicata a Stefy, lei sa perché :)

**Unschuld Erde  
  
**

"Prego, da questa parte. Il primario vi stava aspettando".

Seguendo l'infermiera, i due giovani studenti universitari scrutavano attentamente l'edificio dalle pareti bianche e luminose. La costruzione era molto grande e spaziosa, tenuta, come stavano constatando, in un ordine perfetto. Gli ampi corridoi si intersecavano armoniosamente, creando un'atmosfera serena, creando l'impressione che ogni singola mattonella, ogni singolo centimetro quadro di parete fossero parti di un processo supremo e grandioso, da cui era esclusa anche la più insignificante forma di imperfezione.

I medici che camminavano con le cartelle cliniche strette nelle mani, gli infermieri che trasportavano strumenti il cui nome era ignoto ai profani dell'arte medica, tutti erano compresi in quel progetto divino di assoluta perfezione. 

Una perfezione spezzata soltanto dalla realtà di essa.

"Lucrezia" sussurrò il giovane universitario "questo non è un ospedale psichiatrico. È il cancello del Paradiso!"

La compagna gli lanciò un'occhiata dura, il cui effetto era solo in minima parte smorzato dalla ciocca di capelli che le oscurava metà del bel volto abbronzato. "Smettila di dire stupidaggini, Milliardo. Non è né il luogo, né tanto meno il momento", gli intimò seria.

L'infermiera che li precedeva non sembrava essersi accorta dello scambio di opinioni avvenuto tra i due laureandi in psichiatria. Proseguiva in modo composto e con passo deciso, controllando appena il corridoio e il piano che imboccava, segno che si dirigeva in quella parte dell'ospedale molte, molte volte. 

Finalmente la donna dai lunghi capelli castani raccolti in uno chignon sulla nuca si fermò, salutando con un "buongiorno, signor primario", un medico di forse trentasei, quarant'anni al massimo, dall'aspetto giovanile ma provato. L'uomo ricambiò il saluto con un sorriso gentile.

"Buongiorno anche a te, Anne. Questi devono essere i tirocinanti. Benvenuti, sono il primario dell'ospedale Saint Gabriel, il dottor Treize Khushrenada"

Si presentò in modo affabile, stringendo la mano a "Milliardo Peacecraft", e a "Lucrezia Noin, molto onorata". 

Concluse le dovute presentazioni, il primario assunse un'aria terribilmente seria e affaticata. Voltandosi, in silenzio fece cenno ai due giovani di seguirlo, con l'infermiera Anne che chiudeva la fila. 

Milliardo continuava a guardarsi intorno, mentre Lucrezia aveva tirato fuori un piccolo taccuino e vi stava annotando qualcosa in fretta con una matita, tenendo comunque un occhio aperto all'ambiente che la circondava. Un senso di pesantezza la opprimeva sin da quando era entrata nell'edificio, e sapeva che il suo amico provava lo stesso. C'era un qualcosa di troppo irreale nelle pareti immacolate, nei pavimenti lindi e nel silenzio quasi assordante che gravava tra i corridoi e nelle sale. 

Notò che il medico si era fermato davanti ad una porta color blu elettrico, che nel bianco opprimente assumeva un aspetto immateriale. Il dottor Khushrenada tirò fuori dalla tasca del camice candido un mazzo di piccole chiavi, tra le quali scelse una color argento. All'espressione stupita dei ragazzi, nei suoi occhi balzò un leggero guizzo divertito, che si dissolse subito, non appena abbassò la maniglia della porta.

I quattro entrarono nella stanza, e la prima cosa che i tirocinanti notarono fu una sensazione di immobilità, di staticità. Come se nemmeno l'aria si muovesse, come se un meccanismo si fosse inceppato. 

C'erano cinque ragazzi, tutti forse della stessa età, ognuno impegnato in un'attività diversa. Non sembravano troppo giovani, avevano forse quindici, sedici anni al massimo. 

Il gruppo degli adulti rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto. Solo il primario, quando uno dei ragazzi, un piccolo biondino dall'aspetto delicato e fragile, lo aveva accolto con un sorriso che gli illuminava il volto pallido, lo aveva salutato a sua volta, arruffandogli in modo affettuoso la chioma dorata. Poi, a bassa voce, quasi per non disturbare gli occupanti della camera, aveva cominciato a parlare, riferendosi al giovane biondo e alla sua compagna mora.

"Questi sono i ragazzi di cui dovrete occuparvi durante la vostra esperienza in questo ospedale. Sono i cinque casi più complessi affidati a dei tirocinanti della vostra età. Mi hanno parlato bene di voi, sono sicuro che saprete cavarvela egregiamente" recitò il medico, asciutto.

Lucrezia era turbata, ma prima che potesse proferire parola, il suo amico Milliardo intervenne al suo posto.

"Perché si trovano qui?" sbottò il giovane, curiosità e tristezza che si mescolavano nei suoi limpidi occhi color del ghiaccio.

Il dottor Khushrenada e l'infermiera Anne si scambiarono un'occhiata fugace, e il loro viso si oscurò. Il ragazzo biondo aprì la bocca per porre di nuovo la questione, ma l'uomo non gliene dette il tempo e cominciò a raccontare, in un sussurro.

"Sono orfani di guerra" iniziò, "si trovano in ospedale da un paio d'anni. Non hanno nessuno. Nessuno è mai venuto a visitarli, in due anni. Li ho condotti io qui.". Si interruppe. Fissò tutti e cinque i ragazzi intensamente, e Lucrezia notò che i suoi occhi brillavano. Quando riprese il discorso, la sua voce tremava. 

"Il ragazzo che mi ha salutato si chiama Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner, o così mi ha riferito lui".

"Quatre Raberba Winner? Ma…ma non è il nome del proprietario della multinazionale araba Winner?" si intromise esterrefatto Milliardo. 

Il primario sorrise mestamente. "Lo è, infatti. Ma non è questo ragazzo. L'ho appurato personalmente. Ho anche effettuato delle analisi del DNA per esserne completamente certo. Il nostro Quatre non appartiene ai Winner. Però lui crede di sì. E io glielo lascio credere. È innocuo, il vero Quatre Raberba Winner non deve preoccuparsi di lui."

"Cosa gli è successo?" chiese timidamente Lucrezia, che non aveva ancora aperto bocca. 

"È …la sua famiglia è scomparsa sotto i bombardamenti. Suo padre, sua madre, le sue sorelle maggiori. È sopravvissuto solo lui. Aveva dodici anni. Il suo organismo non ha subito dei danni irreversibili…ma è accaduto qualcosa nella sua mente…lì qualche cavo si è spezzato…Non è riuscito a sopportare quel dolore…da solo" e qui il medico si interruppe bruscamente. 

"Da solo?" gli fecero eco i due universitari.

"Da solo" concluse pacificamente Khushrenada. D'istinto essi si voltarono verso il ragazzo in questione, che sembrava assorto in un discorso. "Rashid, Abdul, non ho bisogno che mi seguiate sempre e dappertutto! Sono cresciuto, so badare a me stesso!" lo sentirono mugugnare "niente 'ma padroncino Quatre'!".

"Ora ha i Maguanac con sé, e Rashid" Lucrezia e Milliardo si voltarono di scatto verso l'uomo dai capelli ramati. "Mi ha detto che sono le sue personali guardie del corpo, e a volte lo perseguitano anche quando vuol farsi un bagno!"

Lucrezia sentì una fitta di pena verso il biondino, che ora era intento a preparare quello che sembrava dovesse essere del the. Si mosse per andare a salutarlo, quando udì una melodia dolcissima ma così malinconica provenire dal lato opposto della stanza. Tre teste si girarono assieme alla sua, quattro paia di occhi si posarono su una figura smilza, seduta vicino alla finestra, intenta a suonare un flauto.

"Trowa Barton" lo presentò il dottor Treize "o meglio, Triton Bloom, come abbiamo scoperto recentemente. Quatre ci ha detto che vuol esser chiamato Trowa Barton, ma non sappiamo la ragione. Probabilmente è una persona che ha avuto un ruolo importante nella sua vita."

"Quatre ve l'ha detto?"

"Sì. Trowa non parla. Non parla con noialtri, almeno. Vive in un mondo tutto suo. Sta sempre in disparte. Si occupa solo di musica, non fa altro che suonare il flauto. Ma si confida con Quatre. Si sono voluti bene sin dal primo momento"

Lucrezia si intromise dubbiosa. "Vuole dire che Trowa è…"

"Autistico, esatto" e così rispondendole storse il viso pronunciando quella  parola, come se ne provasse disgusto. "Aveva una sorella una volta, Catherine. Erano entrambi soli al mondo, ma sopravvivevano in qualche modo. Poi lei è scomparsa, nessuno sa che fine abbia fatto. Trowa è stato accolto da una banda di zingari, ma li ha abbandonati in seguito di sua spontanea volontà. Ha vagato da solo per tanto, troppo tempo. Non ha mai raccontato neanche a Quatre cos'abbia visto e fatto. Sappiamo solo che è in quel periodo che ha smesso di parlare."

Cadde il silenzio tra gli adulti. Milliardo e Lucrezia non riuscivano a guardarsi negli occhi. L'infermiera Anne intanto stava mettendo un po' d'ordine nella camera.

"Ma sta bene. Ricorda tutto del suo passato, troppo. No, non è un bene, perdonate il mio errore".

"Wufei, quante volte devo dirti, se non di rifare il letto, almeno di non devastarlo ogni volta?" il tono di voce dell'infermiera era severo, ma lasciava trapelare una mal celata dolcezza.

"E' un lavoro da donne! Io sono un uomo!" esclamò il ragazzo in questione, assumendo un'aria talmente offesa che Milliardo trovò difficile non scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Lucrezia, invece chiese subito delle informazioni su di lui.

"Ah, il nostro caro Chang Wufei" ridacchiò piano il dottore "si fa subito conoscere, non è vero Anne? Sapete, Wufei è il suo preferito, anche se lui ha un'evidente cotta per Sally, la nostra caporeparto!"

I due studenti allora si lasciarono scappare delle risate divertite, sentendo lo strepito di indignazione del ragazzo, che per la stizza aveva cominciato ad esercitarsi in alcune mosse di arti marziali. 

"Wufei è un gran lottatore. Sarebbe capace di atterrare chiunque, o, almeno, perderebbe con onore" li informò con una punta d'orgoglio il primario. Prima che ponessero la domanda essi stessi, dette già la risposta. "Vi ricordate che i giornali parlarono anni fa della strage della casata dei Chang, quella famiglia cinese coinvolta con la resistenza?" A un loro cenno d'assenso, proseguì. "Wufei è l'ultimo erede di quella famiglia. Ci ha raccontato lui stesso di come un giorno si fosse allontanato da solo per andare a recuperare delle armi e di come, tornato al rifugio, non vi avesse trovato più nessuno. Tutti hanno pensato ad una fuga di informazioni, o ad un tradimento da parte di qualcuno interno al clan. Gli assassini non furono mai trovati", aggiunse con astio e collera, ma si ricompose subito. "Fu uccisa anche sua moglie"; allo sguardo attonito dei due, il dottor Khushrenada offrì un piccolo sorriso "sì, Wufei era sposato con una certa Meiran, un matrimonio combinato. Mi ha confidato, o meglio, borbottato, che non la sopportava, all'inizio. Non la amava, ma la ammirava come poche persone. Alla sua morte ha giurato che l'avrebbe vendicata. Qualcosa però è andato storto, non l'ha mai fatto. Dice che prima deve diventare degno di Nataku."

"Nataku?" domandò confuso Milliardo.

"E' uno spirito guerriero cinese, o così mi è stato riferito. Per Wufei è…" lo fissò "è lo spirito di Meiran. Uno spirito che non l'ha mai abbandonato, per tutti questi anni."

"Uno…spirito?". Annuì. "Ma lei non crederà certo che…". Treize lo fulminò con lo sguardo, e la frase morì nella gola del biondo. "Non mi è lecito non credere a qualcosa quando si tratta di questi ragazzi" disse acido. 

Lucrezia, per spezzare quel silenzio fastidioso che si era venuto a creare, attirò l'attenzione del medico. 

"E chi è quel ragazzo con quella treccia chilometrica?"

"Cos'ha la mia treccia che non va?! E comunque sono Duo Maxwell, qui per servirvi! Posso scappare e nascondermi, ma non mento mai!" esclamò gioviale il suddetto possessore della treccia, con un ghigno sulla fronte, ma con una sofferenza così devastante nascosta da quelle pupille di un viola così raro da lasciare sgomenti.

"Credo che abbia fatto tutto da solo. Vuole anche fare la prognosi da sé, signor Maxwell, cosicché io possa ritirarmi a vita privata e dedicarmi finalmente alla cura delle mie adorate rose?" lo prese in giro bonariamente Treize. 

"Ma poi come faresti a racimolare i quattrini per mandare a scuola Mariemaia? No no, non vorrei averla sulla coscienza! E poi questo si chiama sfruttamento minorile!"

Il primario scosse la testa, divertito. Il cuore di Lucrezia fu subito conquistato. Milliardo trovava il ragazzo esilarante. Notando le loro espressioni, il medico si concesse l'aria di chi la sa lunga.

"E così quella piccola peste ce l'ha fatta di nuovo. Attira tutti come una calamita!". Duo, intanto, si era voltato e si era inginocchiato ai piedi del letto, tirando fuori dal collo della camicia, che era singolarmente una camicia da prete, una croce d'oro, e aveva chiuso gli occhi. Sembrava stesse pregando. 

"Ma…prega?"

"Sì, in un certo senso possiamo dire che stia pregando. In un altro senso no, non prega. Duo non crede."

"Non crede e prega con una croce?" lo interrogò Milliardo. 

"Esatto. Duo non crede in Dio. 'Non ho mai visto un miracolo, ma ho visto tante morti', mi ha sempre detto. Non crede in Dio, crede in Shinigami. Nel Dio della Morte." la informò cupamente l'uomo. "Ha visto troppe morti. I suoi genitori, quando era poco più di un neonato. Il suo migliore amico, di malattia. Anche quando fu adottato da Padre Maxwell l'ha perseguitato la morte."

"Ha detto Padre Maxwell? Lo stesso Padre Maxwell, sacerdote della Chiesa Maxwell che fu rasa al suolo durante un attentato terroristico?" sbottò Lucrezia, sperando vivamente di sbagliarsi. Aveva letto della tragedia, dei 345 morti e dell'unico sopravvissuto, un ragazzino.

Treize Khushrenada la guardò con occhi spenti. Non ci fu bisogno di scambiare parole. La verità era troppo orribile per avere voce. 

"Per Solo…Padre Maxwell…Sorella Helen…per Solo…Padre Maxwell…Sorella Helen…per Solo…" udirono Duo ripetere come fosse un mantra, immobile con gli occhi ora semiaperti che bruciavano.

"Il Signore della Morte", pronunciarono Duo e il primario insieme, quest'ultimo con voce sommessa, per non farsi sentire dal ragazzo "Duo crede di essere maledetto. Di aver fatto qualcosa di terribile, e di essere stato maledetto per questo; di essere il Signore della Morte. Tutti coloro che amava l'hanno sempre lasciato, se ne sono sempre andati. Lui pensa sia colpa sua, della sua maledizione, che ogni persona vicino a lui sia destinata a morire."

Lucrezia si portò le mani al volto, inorridita. Milliardo strinse i pugni. _Ha solo quindici anni…_

"Per questo ora non lascia più nessuno avvicinarsi troppo a lui. Sono sicuro che sarebbe stato un bambino molto socievole, l'avete visto prima no? Ma _sarebbe stato_ è la parola chiave" aggiunse il medico con amarezza. 

Ora gli sguardi erano tutti puntati sull'ultimo abitante della stanza, un ragazzo dai capelli scuri arruffati, che sedeva immobile su una sedia e fissava il muro davanti a sé, senza battere ciglio. Il suo viso era impassibile, appena appena lo si vedeva respirare. Sembrava una statua di cera posta lì e dimenticata.

"Heero Yuy" riferì la stessa voce di prima. Duo aveva finito la sua presunta preghiera. 

"Avevo ragione quando ho detto che volevi soffiarmi il lavoro? Allora, signor nuovo primario, vada avanti lei"

"Yuy non è umano. Ecco perché è qui. È un robot, un androide. Beve, mangia, se proprio necessario, come il resto di noi comuni mortali. Per il resto non ci assomiglia per niente. Ho cercato di convincere questo qui a fargli delle analisi, ma non mi vuole credere" sbuffò, rivolto al medico, che scosse il capo per l'ennesima volta. 

"E perché dici che è un robot? Cosa te lo fa pensare?" gli domandò incuriosito il giovane tirocinante. Duo lo fissò come se stesse chiedendo il sapore dell'acqua, ma continuò imperterrito. 

"E' semplice. Tutti gli esseri umani comunicano, beh, tutti tranne Trowa ovviamente. Tutti si muovono, fanno qualcosa. Lui no. Non parla, non si muove. Sta seduto lì e fissa il muro. Tranne in rare occasioni, quando evidentemente i suoi microchip hanno un guasto. E allora entro in scena io. Il Signore della Morte deve conoscere bene le sue vittime, anche se dubito che un androide. Possa morire del tutto; gli può finire la batteria al massimo. E comunque, ho scoperto un sacco di cose interessanti sul suo conto. Come ad esempio di una ragazza che lo perseguita non appena fa un passo falso. Come si chiamava? Qualcosa tipo Relena, credo. Mi ha detto che ha tentato di ucciderla migliaia di volte ma sopravvive sempre. Se lui non si muove, lei non lo trova."

"Quindi sta lì immobile per colpa di una ragazza?" esclamò incredulo Milliardo.

Di nuovo quell'espressione di condiscendenza.

"No, naturalmente. Si nasconde dal nemico. Mi ha detto che ha nemici dappertutto. Ci credo, con tutti quelli che ha ammazzato! E non parla per paura di potersi lasciar scappare delle informazioni vitali. È furbo il robottino, non trovate?" così dicendo, il ragazzo dalla treccia trottò via a infastidire Wufei. 

"Ha davvero ammazzato qualcuno questo ragazzo, professore?" chiese gravemente e con leggera trepidazione la ragazza mora. All'ennesimo cenno di assenso del medico, le sue labbra ebbero un tremito.

"Sappiamo pochissimo di Heero, solo che è stato addestrato per essere un soldato. Gli hanno fatto imbracciare un fucile quando avrebbe dovuto giocare con le macchinine…" sputò il dottore in tono piatto. "e che è terrorizzato da questa Relena", aggiunse con una smorfia, ma poi si rifece serio. 

"Ora vi chiedo di ascoltarmi con attenzione, estrema attenzione." I due annuirono fermi.

"I ragazzi sono tutti diversi tra di loro. A volte non ci sono punti di contatto. Ma hanno creato un legame profondo, intaccabile. Non so spiegarmi come ciò sia realmente accaduto, ma le loro menti hanno dato vita ad un'…altra realtà…"

"Hanno inventato un'altra realtà senza guerra?" domandò Lucrezia, dopo qualche attimo di quel doloroso silenzio che aveva accompagnato l'intera visita.

Treize negò. "Hanno inventato un'altra realtà dove la guerra è ancora in atto, e loro sono dei piloti di robot giganteschi da combattimento. Dei Gundam. Ognuno ha il suo. Combattono per sconfiggere una federazione, Oz, Romefeller, non ho mai capito quale fosse veramente il nemico. Anche il nemico combatte con dei robot. Stanno combattendo per vendicare le loro perdite."

"Vuole dire che anche nella loro realtà hanno subito dei lutti?" intervenne triste Milliardo. Cenno affermativo.

"Ma Wufei e Duo hanno chiaramente dimostrato di essere capaci di intendere quando noi comunichiamo con loro, professore" sbottò la ragazza "com'è possibile che il loro subconscio accetti una verità inverosimile quando conoscono la realtà…_reale_…?"

"Mia cara ragazza, purtroppo ora non ho risposte esaurienti da darle. La mente umana è ancora così oscura, e non ci è dato sapere quanto il dolore passato abbia influenzato su di essa, nei loro casi. Abbiamo solo notato che sembra divisa a metà, la metà cosciente, e la metà dell'altra vita. Ma voi non dovete assolutamente distogliere nessun ragazzo da questa realtà. Non dovrete mai convincerlo che si tratta solo della sua immaginazione. Non hanno nient'altro. Non dovete toglier loro anche questo."

E la voce del medico, il celeberrimo dottor Treize Khushrenada, primario del rinomato ospedale psichiatrico Saint Gabriel, si spezzò. 

Milliardo Peacecraft e Lucrezia Noin, dopo aver compilato delle ultime, inutili formalità, si diressero verso l'uscita. Nessuno dei due osò guardare l'altro negli occhi.

**Owari**

_Note_: o_O perché quando comincio che devo scrivere sì e no 400 parole mi escono cinque pagine?

Comunque, spero ti sia piaciuta Stefy :) un abbracciotto!

_p.s._: 'unschuld erde' è il tedesco di 'terra innocente'; o almeno così mi ha detto il traduttore automatico…


End file.
